She Lives
by sullykins
Summary: Jane Shepard is alive 6 months after the Reapers are destroyed. Her turian boyfriend is jittery, especially with her xenophobic father looming over both of them. Now they must rebuild their lives and deal with domesticity, love, heartbreak, and what it truly means to be alive. Shepard/Garrus, Miranda/Jack, John/Kasumi and many more! Rated M for smut and language!
1. A Rude Awakening

"She'll be fine. Shep is tougher than she looks." A hand patted his shoulder through the armor and he huffed, nodded slightly. His face was stretched in a permanent frown and she nudged him. "Scars, don't fuckin' mope. You know how stupid you look with your mandibles all slack like that?"

"Thanks for the reassurance Jack." His sarcasm was weak and the words were dry as they exited his throat. The love of his life lay next to him in a pod, filled with medi-gel and whatever other fluids she needed. Her auburn hair was tied back, wrapped in some plastic that kept it from getting soaked. She had tubes through her nose and mouth, keeping the necessary oxygen flowing. The bruises on her body were black, some faded to a blue that resembled his markings. She had lost a lot of blood, but the geth had found her before she had bled out. Although he felt a little leftover animosity towards the geth, saving his mate had given them a second chance in his mind. She destroyed the Crucible, destroyed the Reapers, and saved the galaxy. But she had barely survived the explosion. Garrus hoped for her survival more than anything in his life, but the chances seemed impossible. She was an impossible woman. He had lost her once; he refused to lose her again. Jack sighed and gave the stubborn turian and left the room. Her woman was waiting at her apartment and Jack knew better than to make Miranda wait. Although seeing the perfect cheerleader lose her cool was something Jack would pay to see. She grinned and picked up her pace, desperate for some biotic lovin'.

Garrus sighed, placing his hand over the pod. He could see the planes of her face, the eyelashes that adorned her eyes. They reminded him of the greenery in Palavan. He had never found a human beautiful before, but then again, she was quite extraordinary. She was kind to those in need but ruthless to those causing pain. In battle, she was graceful and deadly in the firefight. She wielded submachine guns and pistols that were effective and efficient, especially in her hands. He smirked as he thought of their date on the Citadel. Although she could best him in close quarters, he was the best sniper. They had bet on their skill and he had won, no surprise there. She had laughed when he had complimented her despite her loss, choosing to kiss him and continue their shooting practice. What a woman.

Two men walked into the room, one aged and the other younger than Shepard. He recognized them as Shepard's father and brother. The older Shepard had his daughter's coloring, although most of the color in his fringe—hair—had faded to a gray. Wrinkles creased his forehead and his eyes were a dark blue, laced with concern. Garrus stood, his subharmonics trilling in a respectful tone, although they wouldn't be able to hear it with all of the noise in the room. Her brother, John, stood about six feet tall and had dark hair that was shaved down to a standard military cut. He had Jane's eyes and a stern frown on his face. They looked so similar.

"Mr. Shepard." Garrus said, hoping his dry voice didn't waver. It didn't, although the discerning look from his mate's father was unsettling.

"Hello Garrus." Ben Shepard nodded curtly, standing by his daughter's bedside.

"How is she?" John's voice was far friendlier. Garrus respected the younger Shepard, who had been serving on Earth when the Reapers attacked. He had made it out alive and had helped out some of their friends on the front line. Garrus knew that both Jack and Miranda had stayed back on Earth to help defend it. Both had encountered the young biotic and they had him put up barriers to assist the wounded.

"Alive." Garrus said, his eyes trailing over Jane in the medical pod. He sighed, his mandibles flaring out in exhaustion. "It's a miracle. The doctors are astounded."

"It would take more than a damn Reaper to take kill her." Ben's voice was coarse and he was glaring at Garrus. He put up his hands.

"I meant no offense, sir. She is the one person I could see surviving such a feat."

"Dad, back off." John's voice had taken on the same terse tone that his father's had towards Garrus. John stared at his brother-in-law. His father was the only one who didn't know about Shepard's engagement. He was xenophobic, especially after the First Contact War. The turians were ruthless and in battle, Ben Shepard had grown hateful of the species. John didn't care about Garrus's race. His sister loved him and he was diligent in her needs. They seemed fit for one another. Breaking the news wouldn't be easy.

"John." Ben's voice was cold and he recognized it as the tone he took on when he was about to drop into a lecture. Luckily a salarian walked in right as the argument was brewing. Both Garrus and John sighed in relief, giving each other a small smile.

"Hello. Assuming you are family of the patient."

"The humans, yes." Ben's commentary was getting annoying. Garrus sighed internally and decided against arguing.

"Ah. Well, her vitals are improving. Greater chance for survival than previously thought. Should be waking up soon." As the doctor was speaking, he was draining the tub and removing the tubes from her nose and mouth. The smell of medi-gel and antiseptic made Garrus's toes curl. He hated any sort of hospital. Dr. Chakwas had been the only doctor he trusted and she was still stationed on Earth, helping the thousands of wounded and hoarding the Ice Brandy. That thought made him smile a little, despite the sleep tugging at his eyes. He had been awake for over twenty-four hours, waiting as her vitals began climbing, steadily creeping towards "more than a vegetable."

"How long before she's awake?" Garrus asked, noticing the glare from Ben. He chose to ignore it. The salarian blinked at him before smiling.

"She's waking up now, actually." A soft groan from Jane made Garrus's heart flutter in his chest. Ben and John rushed to her side, brushing her arm lightly.

"Janey?" Ben's voice was warm and full of emotion when regarding his daughter, which made Garrus just a little jealous. Her eyelids fluttered and opened slightly, her lips moving without making sound for a moment.

"Garrus…" Her voice was like the sweetest song to his ears. Garrus nearly passed out from joy. But the look from his father-in-law wasn't so pleased. He had learned to read human facial expressions and this one read _fucking_ pissed. He gulped, leaning forward and taking her hand. It was so cold from the medi-gel and he rubbed a talon over it lightly, his head numb with joy.

"I'm right here Jane."

"What the fuck happened? Last thing I remember…" She struggled to open her eyes fully, blinking into the harsh light. Her head was swimming with the effects of the drugs and whatever else they had pumped into her.

"You destroyed the Crucible. The war is over Jane." John beat Garrus to the punch, but he was content to hold her hand.

"John? Is that you?" She blinked in his general direction, finally smiling when she focused on him. "John! I'm so happy you're here! Is Mom with you?"

"I'm here Janey." Ben smiled at his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Dad! I missed you too." She was able to open her eyes, readjusting to the light. Garrus leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hand, not caring whether her father approved or not. "Where's Mom?"

Before he could answer, the salarian doctor walked back into the room, holding a tray filled with some sort of jello and a glass of water. "Ah, Ms. Shepard, so good to have you back! How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. My head feels fuzzy and I can't focus on too many things."

"To be expected. How is your memory?"

"Also fuzzy, but it's slowly coming back." She laughed, wincing as the reality of her wounds set in. "My side hurts like hell."

"Yes. The gash on your side was almost too large to sew up. But the bruises will fade and the scarring will be mild. You are lucky to be alive. Your friend here," the salarian winked at Garrus. "Did not leave your side for the full seven months you were out."

"Seven months?!" She nearly shrieked, her eyes widening in realization. Garrus patted her hand gently, trying to soothe her with his subharmonics. The doctor nodded, writing down some notes before handing two bottles to Garrus.

"Painkillers. Take two every five hours. Also make sure the patient gets plenty of water to assure that her blood production levels are normal. You will stay only a few hours more as the others patch up the worst injuries. Will need regular physical therapy to revert muscle atrophy. Come in within two weeks for another checkup and some more painkillers. Good luck to you all." He nodded at the salarian who exited the room, staring at the bottles intently. He could feel the older Shepard's hot gaze on him and he shifted in his chair, tension spiking dramatically.

"Jane. Care to explain why that turian is holding your hand?" Ben's voice dripped with discontent. She sighed, smiling at Garrus before staring her father down.

"Well, that's an easy question. He's my fiancé." Ben Shepard paled, his breathing coming out in short pants. The way his fists were vibrating couldn't be a good sign, Garrus decided.

"You're fucking with me Janey. They're lizards! How could you see that…that _thing_ as anything but a monster?" Garrus felt anger pool in the bottom of his belly but kept his mouth shut. He could see the same rage reflected in Shepard's eyes.

"I would never joke. Just because you're a xenophobe does not mean that I am. I care deeply for Garrus. He had my back all throughout this hellish nightmare. Not once has he let me down!"

"Jane Shepard. Don't you raise your voice-"

"No Dad, I think I deserve to speak my goddamn mind for once." She laughed darkly, clutching her side. "You'd think after I saved the fucking galaxy, not once, but twice, I'd earn some respect. No. You ignored me when I called in about the Reapers. You chose your reputation over my life. I was incarcerated because you threw me under the bus!"

"Janey—"

"Don't call me that. I am a Commander. I killed the Reapers. I am in love with a turian. I am marrying him as soon as I can fucking walk."

"I do not approve of this Jane." His eyes were narrowed and his fists clenched. John looked at his sister with a mix of awe and bewilderment. Garrus was frozen in place, watching as a battle-broken Shepard defended herself from her own father.

"Did I ask you? Huh? NO. This is my choice."

"I thought you and Alenko…" Jane was laughing again, her eyes a fiery storm.

"Kaidan and I were never a thing, Dad. I know you had a soft spot for him, seeing as he was a human on my squad and a viable choice for a husband. Never. The asshole tried to force himself on me. You know who saved me? Garrus. He was there to distract Kaidan while I kicked him in the balls. And he's been dead for over three years. Even if he was still here and not a pile of ashes on Virmire, I'd still say no." Ben looked down somewhat ashamed but quickly recovered, his tongue sharp and biting.

"I won't attend." Jane's eyes widened and her lips opened and closed, surprise coloring her cheeks. Garrus sucked in a breath, nervous for many reasons. One, the love of his life was straight out of a coma and into an argument about them. Second, the relationship between Jane and Ben had always been a tedious one and he didn't want to be the reason for it to shatter completely.

"Fine." He could hear the hurt in Jane's voice and sought to soothe it.

"Stop that chirping, you damned beast!" Ben hissed at him. "I can't believe my own child would disrespect me this way. You're a disgrace of a Shepard." That was the final straw, Garrus thought, rising swiftly from his chair.

"And you're a disgrace of a father, harping on your daughter like that! She's been through hell and back twice. You lost her once, now you're willingly giving her up because you find my race distasteful? Even in turian relationships, family ties are never forsaken. My father didn't approve of a human bride, but he knows what Shepard can do. He gave me permission I didn't seek. But she is the best goddamn human in this galaxy. Many have wished to be in my place and for so long, even now, I wondered why she chose me. A turian. Someone so vastly different, so strange from her. But I do not waste this time I have with her. I have already dedicated my life to her, both as my Commander and as my wife. I will not stray from her." His chest was heaving, anger permeating the air as the two men in Shepard's life collided violently. He would not be swayed from the love of his life. He glanced at Jane, who was staring at him with a small smile on her face. Her beautiful eyes were glimmering with tears. Without thinking, he reached over and brushed them away, feeling the smooth silky skin beneath his fingers and sighing with satisfaction.

Ben was silent, his eyes trained on his daughter and her…fiancée. He sighed a little, running a hand through his short hair. John was silent, though he gave an exasperated sigh as his father began to pace angrily. "Dad, that was uncalled for. Jane is a grown woman. She is allowed to make her own decisions." He smiled at his older sister.

"I…need a minute to mull this over. I don't approve." He muttered, walking out of the room. After the automatic doors swished closed, John sighed and stood next to his sister. She took his hand and smirked at her younger brother.

"Thanks for the support, squirt." She laughed for a moment before wincing. Garrus whined a little, his fingers rubbing circles over her shoulders. John chuckled, squeezing her hand for a moment.

"Always. Dad can be such a dick sometimes. Don't take it too personally. He misses you." Jane shook her head, her green eyes trained on her brother. "Also, if you see Kasumi, tell her to message me, okay?" They both laughed before John left, following the trail of his father.

"What's going on between he and Kasumi?"

"They care about each other. Kasumi was crushing hard on Jacob, but as you know, he was madly in love with Miranda. But she and Jack, well…you know." She smirked at Garrus, holding his three-fingered hand in her own. "They're a thing, despite the obvious differences. So she set her sights on my brother. Turns out they work well together. But I haven't heard from Kasumi since before the final fight." Her brow furrowed. "I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure she's just fine." He rumbled. He didn't want to think about their escapades. He had his Jane back. Now they just needed to rebuild their lives.

"Hey big guy, you okay?" Jane was smiling at him, the light glistening in her eyes brightly.

"Now I am." He pressed his forehead to hers lightly, bringing a hand up to her soft cheek. "Don't you scare me like that again. I nearly lost you Jane. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't survived."

"I'm here now Garrus. I'll always have your six, okay? And now we have a future ahead of us with hopefully less bullets." Garrus laughed, kissing her forehead.

"For some odd reason, I can't see us simply retiring just yet. I think we can help a lot of people out there still. Hopefully with less gunfire and more candlelight." His voice dropped an octave in the last part of the sentence and Jane shivered, heat beginning to pool in her stomach.

"Damn that voice of yours, all deep and gravelly." She chuckled, kissing the inside of his hand. His eyes dilated and his breath was starting to become light.

"Jane Shepard, don't tease me. If you weren't injured and we weren't sitting in a hospital room, I wouldn't wait until we found a bed somewhere private."

"No coitus for a month while the patient recovers!" Garrus jumped from his love's face, shock painted on his face. The doctor had returned to the room with Shepard's armor and other belongings that survived the crash with her. "Could cause unnecessary strain."

"Thanks Doc." Jane grumbled. She could feel her wetness on the insides of her thighs and sighed, rubbing them together uncomfortably. The salarian blinked at her for a moment before opening his mouth again.  
"If urge to mate becomes too intense, try extended foreplay. Will relieve stress and not cause any discomfort. If pain does occur, stop immediately and come back." Garrus's mandibles went stiff with embarrassment. "You are free to go." Garrus helped his love up from the tub and winced at the remaining bruises. Her cybernetics would likely take care of those in a few weeks, but they still marred her skin. He was thankful he wore armor today instead of the civvies, otherwise everyone would be able to see how Jane was affecting him. But he needed to release himself from the constraints of his armor soon or he'd have some bad chafing. She limped over to the small bathroom that was attached to the room and began to change out of the soaked underwear she wore. The doctors had removed her scorched armor and undersuit when she had been carried into the hospital. Putting on the sweats and t-shirt, she looked herself over in the mirror. Her eyes were still bright and although there was a nasty bruise across the bridge of her nose and some cuts under her chin, her face was clean and healed. Freckles were scattered across her nose and around her eyes. Her auburn hair was still in a loose bun and it was a little longer than she remembered, reaching the top of her breasts. There was a particularly red gash on her left side that reached around her waist and stopped below her navel. Her mind was still a little foggy and her rage was still burning at the back of her throat. How dare her father not attend her wedding! That self-righteous bastard could never see past his own reputation or ideals. It's why he wasn't promoted to Commander. While an Alliance officer, he was her subordinate technically. John was training to become a Spectre and he only had a few months left. But since she was out for half a year…maybe John had already received his status.

"Jane, you okay in there?" Garrus's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up." She opened the door to find her turian fiancée holding a duffel bag and some goopy-looking substance she assumed was food. "What is that?"

"It's a super-food or something. The doctor said it had enough nutrients to help restore some of the muscle that atrophied in your thighs and back. The reason you're able to walk as well as you are is the painkiller, which is gonna wear off soon. I want to get you into bed as soon as I can." Garrus looked absolutely flustered and it made Jane smile. Her legs were starting to ache pretty badly and she was happy to have him supporting her side.

"Let's get to the apartment then."


	2. Breathless

"You're late Jack." Miranda's voice was dangerously low and to anyone else, she sounded angry. But Jack knew that tone of voice meant nothing but good times. Jack closed the apartment door behind her slowly. She and Miranda had been using Shep's place until they could find one of their own. And in just a few hours, Jane and Garrus would be back here, consecrating the human-turian love nest. She and Miri only had a few hours of privacy.

"Sorry cheerleader. Didn't realize I had a fucking curfew." She quipped back, narrowing her eyelids suggestively.

"You made me wait."

"And you better not have started without me." Jack stalked over to her girlfriend, watching those blue eyes dilate to almost black with desire. She was dressed in nothing but a flimsy robe that she must've thrown over herself after a shower. Her dark locks were still slightly wet, curling at the tips and fanning her face nicely. Those plump lips just begged to be kissed, but Jack liked to drag these moments out. "Because if you did, you're in for quite a punishment."

"Oh?" Miranda slowly smiled, her eyes darkening even further. "You couldn't catch me if you wanted to." And with a lingering glance, she took off down the hallway. Jack cursed, running after her. Damn cheerleader and her games. Once she found her girlfriend, she was in for a spanking. She heard a giggle in the living room and crept over to the railing. Sure enough, a pair of panties lay on the stairs leading downwards. They were a flimsy pair of lace but Jack could feel the wetness on her fingertips. It was a message. _Come and get me._ That Cerberus bitch would pay. Stuffing the soiled panties into her pocket, Jack ran down the stairs, falling into a crouch at the base. She needed to be tactical about this. Miranda would probably run her around the bottom floor and into the bedroom again. It would be smart to head back there and set a trap.

Jack grinned like a cat as she made her way back up to the master bedroom. She tested her biotics and prepared for the little cheerleader to come bounding up the stairs. She heard the quiet patter of footsteps and flared her biotics, using a gentle pull to sweep the intruder off their feet. Miranda yelped as her ankles were yanked over her head, exposing her to her girlfriend. "You know, if you're gonna get cocky like that, I'll just hold you like this. The view is spectacular." She licked her lips, watching her girlfriend flush with desire and embarrassment.

"Jack, put me down!"

"Oh no, you've asked for it, running from me." She flipped the woman back over and bent her over one knee. Miranda flailed for a moment before a sharp crack echoed throughout the hallway and she squeaked. Jack brought her hand down again—crack!—and Miranda hissed in pleasure, staring back at her tattooed lover. Her backside was starting to flush pink and Jack rubbed one cheek lovingly before slamming her hand down again, earning a moan from Miranda. "But you love being punished don't you? You love being dominated, you Cerberus bitch."

"I…" Miranda couldn't think, couldn't speak coherently. The pleasure running through her veins was like molten lava. Jack knew the border between pain and pleasure well and never failed to bring Miranda to new heights.

"You can't even speak! And look how wet you are!" She gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's folds, gathering the moisture that had begun to pool. Miranda groaned at the contact, wiggling her hips impatiently. Jack removed her fingers and sucked them into her mouth, savoring the tangy flavor. Miranda was watching her with wide eyes, her breathing coming out in little pants that drove Jack crazy. She brought her hand down again and again, watching as her lover squirmed and keened as the pain began to take her higher. She got a great view of her ass and the pink folds that were glistening beneath the reddened cheeks. Her back sloped gently and the robe was slipping off her gorgeous form. Jack had deemed her girlfriend perfect long ago, but would rarely voice that. God knows that bitch doesn't need a bigger ego.

"Jack, please! Stop teasing me already!" Miranda was writhing and her body was a living flame, burning with desire and need. She couldn't feel anything but the burning ache between her legs and the sting of Jack's spanks. It was a wonderful agony. But she had been far too anxious before Jack had even arrived. She needed release _now_. Jack seemed to sense this and stopped the harsh slaps, leaning down to kiss the reddened cheeks. Her fingers strayed and two slipped into her entrance easily, quickly finding that one spot that made Miranda roll her eyes back into her head. The other hand reached under her and tweaked her dusky nipples until they were hardened peaks. She started up a bruising rhythm, pounding her girlfriend with rough strokes of her fingers. Miranda was crying out, trying to find purchase, but ended up digging her nails into Jack's thighs. Every once in a while, Jack would reach down and toy with Miranda's clit and the hitched cries were well worth the effort. Soon, she could see her love shaking in her lap, close to that beautiful precipice.

"Who do you belong to?" Jack demanded, sweat beading up on the back of her neck. She was enjoying the cheerleader thoroughly and the breathy moans were maddening.

"You!" Miranda keened as Jack's pace increased, adding a third finger into the mix.

"What was that, cheerleader?"

"Y-you! Only you Jack!" She screamed as an orgasm tore through her, blinding her and leaving her breathless. Jack twirled her finger around the nub, watching with satisfaction as she got one more moan from her lover. Trying to catch her breath as the aftershocks still shook her frame, Miranda rolled off her lap and onto the floor. She could feel her essence dripping down her thighs. "I…wow."

"I'm not finished here Miri." Jack's voice shook with arousal and she cursed, her dark eyes darting around. Miranda stared up at her and licked her lips, those dark eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Neither am I." She stood and pressed her lips against the woman, biting the bottom lop gently. Jack groaned into her mouth and Miranda took the opportunity to slip her tongue in. They warred for a few moments before Miranda pulled away, her lips swollen from the kisses. Jack stared at her with hunger in her eyes, waiting for her next move. Her lover slipped a hand down her face, rubbing a spot just above her collarbone where she knew Jack carried stress. A pleased sigh slipped from Jack's lips. The wandering hands continued, coming to the t-shirt that Jack had slipped on to visit their Commander. "Off." Jack grabbed the hem and yanked up, managing to pull her breasts free of the material. Miranda was eyeing them intently and her gaze sent shivers down Jack's spine. Her soft hands ran up her taut stomach and gently cupped her breasts, weighing them in her hands. "These," she whispered as she leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth. "Are so damned gorgeous it should be illegal." With that last word, she bit down gently, causing Jack to hiss. She laved the bite with her tongue, watching the biotic twitch with arousal. She lazily swirled her tongue around the center, feeling it pebble into a little point. Jack always worshipped her chest, why not do the same?

"Miri…" Jack moaned, holding the back of her head tightly. The pleasure tingling up and down her spine was amazing. She fisted one hand into the dark locks tugging slightly and earning a muffled groan from Miranda. She sometimes felt insecure standing next to her girlfriend who sported the perfect tits and wide hips that would make anybody drool. Jack's breasts weren't tiny but they barely filled her hands. But Miranda always showed her that she found her beautiful and worthy. Even though they hadn't gotten along when she joined the crew, they found some sort of understanding before the Mass Relay. They had been fighting in her quarters and the tension spiked, turning into a raging sex-fest before they realized it. While Shepard and Garrus were relieving stress, so were they. Once she had become a teacher at Grissom, she and the cheerleader had kept in contact. They fought on the frontlines of Earth together, pushing the Reapers back and praying that Shepard would succeed. And she did.

"Jack." Miranda purred, moving her fingers down to her lover's soaked pussy. Pushing one in gently, she pressed little kisses down her stomach and inner thighs.

"Don't tease me, cheerleader." Jack's voice was low and sultry and Miranda gazed up at her, enjoying the blush on her tattooed face. Smirking, she added one more fingers and kissed the outside of her folds. Jack groaned lowly, tilting her head back. Miranda decided not to torment her lover any longer and pressed her mouth to the nub above her entrance. She began a bruising rhythm with her fingers and tongue, alternating between the two. Jack keened, dragging her fingers through Miranda's thick hair. "Oh fuck. I hate to say you're perfect, but your tongue is quite convincing." Jack smirked down, enjoying the shine of her juices on Miranda's cheeks. The Cerberus operative removed her fingers and stuck her tongue into the entrance, trying to push the muscle in as far as possible. She found that rough little patch inside and teased it with the tip of her tongue. "A-aah." Jack moaned. She kept up the rhythm for a few moments, watching her lover begin to come undone. While she was distracted, Miranda moved her slick finger to the tight ring of muscle behind her folds and pushed in gently, easing in. That was all it took. Jack howled through her orgasm, shaking and gripping Miranda's hair tightly. White light flashed behind her eyelids and she couldn't think clearly. After the shaking subsided, Miranda withdrew her fingers and tongue, rubbing her lover's hip reassuringly. Jack stared down at her with a lopsided grin. "I should be late more often."

"Don't push my patience love." Miranda quipped back, embracing the young woman and pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Jack returned the embrace and rubbed little circles on her back. "Although this is fun."

"We need to get our own place Miri." Jack stared at her, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah…" Miranda slipped out of the embrace, staring at the ground. "It's a big step, moving in together."

"Hey, we've been doing that for months now. We have our separate jobs, why can't we just…ah fuck, forget I said anything." Jack threw her hands up in exasperation. She was still a teacher at the academy and Miranda was reforming Cerberus into a galaxy-wide organization with the goals of helping societies reform. It was gaining support from many species, including the krogan and the drell, who had lost many in the war against the Reapers. Some still didn't trust them, but Miranda made it her goal to help every species somehow. The turians were next, with shipments coming from Cerberus containing levo food and medial supplies.

"You're right. I've trained myself to not depend on anyone so I apologize. I want to live with you Jack." She smiled at the tattooed convict and grasped her hand.

"You're not leaving yet cheerleader." Jack smirked, leaning in for a kiss as the front door swished open.


	3. Reunited

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so happy people are enjoying my stories :3 and because of school and other events, I've been late on updating. I think I'll try for once a week per story, but excuse my lateness if calculus takes my time up. As a college student, I'm trying to balance my life. And writing for you guys is so relaxing and rewarding! Have a great weekend!**

Garrus swept Shepard through the door, dropping her bag off by the front door. She giggled in his arms, the painkillers pulsing through her veins. Nothing in the apartment seemed amiss. But the smell of ozone was thick and Garrus knew that biotics had been used here recently. That could mean trouble. He hissed through his teeth, setting Shepard down on the floor. "What's going on, big guy?" She mumbled, her eyelids closing halfway through her sentence. He stepped into a prowl, drawing the pistol he kept in his holster. If there was an intruder in the apartment, he had to check. He didn't want to risk putting her in harm's way again, especially after her ordeal.

"If you're planning on killing Shepard, I suggest you come out with your hands up. Her turian boyfriend doesn't take kindly to strangers." He growled, catching the scent of another human nearby. Two. Two distinct smells permeated the apartment. Suddenly, Jack's head peeked out of the bathroom with a shit-eating grin.

"Woah there, Scars. No need to get hostile here." If he hadn't had time to process who had spoken to him, Jack would've had a hole through her forehead. "Miri and I have been watching the apartment since you watched over our fearless leader." She peeked at Shepard and threw her head back in a deep laugh. "Who is high as balls right now."

"Ssshut your whore mouth Jack." Shepard slurred, trying her hardest to keep an angry glare on her face. But she looked rather sad instead.

"Still as vulgar as I remember." Miranda stepped out from behind Jack, her trademark Cerberus suit zipped on. She had a warm smile on her face and a strong grip on her girlfriend's hip. Garrus sniffed again, finding the ozone scent stronger around these two.

"Were you two sparring or something? I can smell the ozone." Jack laughed and Miranda blushed, hiding her smirk with a hand.

"You could call it that." Garrus's mandibles tightened as he put two and two together.

"How many times will I need to wash the sheets?"

"I'd say just burn them. Those stains are never coming out." Miranda gaped at her girlfriend, who was doubled over in laughter.

"Goddammit Jack!" Garrus groaned, smacking his forehead in exasperation.

"How can I contain myself with this hot piece of ass right next to me 24/7?" She grinned at Miranda who swatted at her arm playfully.

"As much as I would enjoy this riveting conversation about my sex life, I need to go. Jacob and I are debriefing the Alliance on our efforts to help the citizens of Palavan." Jack's eyes narrowed at the name of her least favorite squad member.

"Don't get too close to that bastard." Jack hissed, gripping her hand tightly. Miranda nodded, kissing her hand and slipping out past Shepard. Jack followed suit, claiming she needed a stress reliever and was heading to the Arena.

"Jacob is an assssshat." Shepard spoke up again, her speech slurred. Garrus chuckled, picking up his fiancé and walking towards the bedroom. He noticed the smell was less intense in here and sighed happily. The bed was neatly made and the picture of them at the club was still sitting on the nightstand. Garrus set her on the bed, pulling the comforter over her sleeping form and admired the picture. Shepard was in a kickass red dress that had a plunging neckline. It hugged her curves nicely and displayed those killer legs. She had light makeup on and a grin that set his heart ablaze. Garrus had his arm around her, smirking and whispering something in her ear. Something dirty, if he remembered correctly. He straightened the legs of the frame and looked over to his snoozing lover. Her auburn hair was slipping out of the bun and onto her face, tendrils hanging past her lips and closed eyes. He eased the comforters down and stripped out of his armor, placing the pieces neatly on the floor. Garrus lifted himself onto the bed and under the covers, careful to avoid tearing the blankets with his leg spurs, and wrapped himself in the blankets. He had a timer set on his omni-tool to wake him up about 45 minutes before Shepard needed another dosage of medication. Exhaustion claimed him and he quickly fell into a deep, relieved sleep.

Kasumi coughed, staring at the ceiling. She had been caught in heavy crossfire back on the Citadel and suffered severe injuries. But she was alive. It was her second check-up since being released from the hospital and although she hated showing her face, she needed the medical attention. Jack and Miranda had come to visit her when she had been carted in from the battlefield, seven bullet wounds leaking blood and her wrist hanging at an odd angle. It had taken a month for her wounds to close up and her wrist to heal, but she had seen dozens more rushed in with wounds larger than hers. Hearing the screams from the operating rooms still haunted Kasumi. She shook her head, focusing on her breathing to shake the nasty images from her mind. Her thoughts often drifted to her two lovers: John and Keiji. She still had nightmares about losing Keiji and having to leave him to die on the ground. Her heart ached gently when she thought of him. But he would never come back. John was the calm in the storm. He was her rock, although she did hate to get attached to anyone but herself. Meeting him was both a blessing and a curse. Kasumi smirked; he had caught her going through his sister's underwear drawer and had punished her. Although, she mused, punishment and pleasure were very hard to distinguish sometimes.

A knock on the door startled Kasumi out of her thoughts. "Ms. Goto?" Liara walked through the door, a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello Liara."  
"Kasumi, how are you feeling? Any lingering pain in your right wrist?" All business. Kasumi shook her head.

"I get a little dizzy when I stand up, but nothing major. My wrist feels fine and the wounds have all closed up." The little holes were a distant memory. Her wrist only ached a little when she was sparring, but she wore a brace regularly, despite the desire to thieve.

"Okay. That's a very good sign. No thieving until it's healed." Liara smiled at her knowingly. "I don't want you to dislocate it again. Don't go leaping off buildings, okay? At least for another few months." Kasumi pouted.

"All right, Doctor T'Soni." She quipped back, smiling. Liara, although sometimes a little too straight-laced, was one of her favorite crew members from the Normandy. She and Joker had been lost on the Normandy for a month and a half after the Reapers were defeated, which was definitely scary for everyone. But then the mass relays had been repaired to an extent for the smoking Normandy to return to the Citadel for repairs. Joker was intent on restoring EDI to her former glory, but finding the AI's conscience was difficult. Kasumi was sure he would find a way.

"You're free to go, although before you do…" Blue stepped aside and a familiar grin took its place.

"Hey Kasumi."

"John Shepard." She gasped, standing from the medical table. "You're…you…"

"I lived. And you did too." He crossed the path and held her hand in his. "Maybe with a few more scratches than me, but I was aiding Jack's students with shielding. I didn't see the action first-hand. _God_ it's so good to see you." Kasumi stared at him with wide eyes. They were dark and sometimes hard to read, but John knew she was close to crying. Her lips quivered a little and he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"It has been awhile since our last adventure." Kasumi grinned at him, trying her hardest not to let the joyful tears slip. She hadn't seen this man in over four months, much longer than she would've liked. "I'm clear for everything except scaling buildings and heavy sparring. But I don't need to use my hands." She purred, lowering her eyelids. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she watched with pride as John's eyes were drawn to them. He coughed, looking back at her chocolate eyes.

"I was hoping we could be together? I mean, the sex is great and our adventures keep me up at night. But I want to make you truly happy Kasumi." She gaped at him, her hand shaking. He really knew how to surprise her.

"I…that's a lot of commitment. And I've got a reputation to keep up, you know, as the greatest thief in the galaxy. I care for you John, I really do. I need time to process everything, okay?" He nodded, staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll wait. If you need a place to stay, I've got an extra bed in my apartment. You're more than welcome there. I'll see you again Kas. I promise." He kissed her cheek gently, savoring her silky skin. She wasn't wearing her trademark hood and that dark hair was cascading down her shoulders like midnight. She smiled at him.

"Thanks John." As soon as he left, Liara walked back in with a bottle.

"Vitamins. They'll help give your body the necessary nutrients to heal. You and John are cute."

"Thanks Liara, I really appreciate having someone I trust look after me." She stared at the doorway longingly. "I think I love him, but losing Keiji really shook me. And he's such a sweetheart." She stared at her friend, noticing the smirk on Liara's face. "What?"

"You and he look good together. And he's as rambunctious as our Shepard. Spirits know he's game for whatever plan you've got. You honor Keiji with your memories, but mourning him for your entire life would be a waste. I think he would agree too."

"Hm. You're probably right. The bastard's probably shaking his head at me now." She laughed, reaching behind her and putting her thick hood over her face. The shadows played on her face and those eyes glimmered behind the darkness. "I'll see you later Blue. Looks like I've got a date."


End file.
